Yukuro Izanagi
Personality Yukuro is not somebody to messed with. She's confident and tough, and extremely resourceful and scrappy. She's a survivalist down to her core. She doesn't take anything from anyone, and is able to hold grudges for unreasonable amounts of time. She does high expectations for a guy should act, but is much more nicer towards other girls. She isn't a bitch though, only if you piss her off first. She does her best to stay on everyone's good side. She's also very relaxed for the most part. If you ask her for help, she won't mind giving it! She truly does worry and care about her friends, and does her best to satisfy and appease them! She's all about tough love, and will be harsh if it gets the message across more easier. Backstory School Memories Like the rest of the main course students, she doesn't remember anything besides arriving at the gates of Hope's Utopia. Before School Memories Yukuro comes from a completely filthy rich and stuck up family. She was raised to be the perfect little pretty princess and hates every moment of it. She doesn't really like to be feminine as it reminds me of the fluffy dresses and caked makeup she was forced to wear. But she doesn't hate her parents, she loves them. They loved her, they just didn't want their child to become unsuccessful in the family business. Yukuro was never interested in that though, they never understood each other. Due to her adamant ways of going against them, she tanked her grades in school, trying to make herself a disappointment, but with all the money they had, there was nothing she could do. Of course, she started sneaking out of her house to watch one of her friends father do his profession. Tattoos. She found herself enamored with the art of inking the body. She thought the body was a pure canvas to be used. When she started to be put into training she was found to be a natural and outstripped the veterans in skill. When Hope's Utopia was founded, her parents vetted her in as the Ultimate Rich Girl, but Yukuro denied this and went in as the Ultimate Tattooist. It was worth the look of shock on her parents' faces. Killing Game Life Prologue Yukuro was among the first sixteen students to wake up in the locked down Hope's Utopia. She attempted to kick Monocrab out of annoyance and was sent into a wall for it. Her reaction to the announcement of the killing game was met with a raged anguish and sadness. Chapter 1 Yukuro was certainly more background in the first chapter. She became extremely good friends Janus and vowed to protect the little one from the whims of another. She was never fond of Kogichi and argued with the Jester a lot over little things. Nonetheless, when Monocrab released the first motive, she was inspired to search more. When Sevont's body was found, Yukuro was filled with anguish as she felt she could have prevented the murder of the Innocent Boy. She was a prime suspect during most of the trial but she was cleared of suspicion with the help of Mizuru's testimony. She continued to tend to Janus. Chapter 2 In Chapter 2, Janus had become Akin to a little sister of sorts to her. They spent much of every day together, when Zach and Akio came around to get their hair styled, she was eager to help them, and also invited them to hang out at the bathhouse. She dragged Akio there as well and found fun in talking to him. She didn't think of much of the three reserve course students that were found earlier that day. When the motives were released though, that had changed. She fell into a hysteria but kept herself calm on the outside. During that day, she was very quiet. When Zach claimed Janus to be his sister, she didn't react much. The next day, during the Beach Party, the despair had fallen to her and she killed Enki. She planned to frame Kazuhiro but Rinzuku intervened. After being downed when attacking Rinzuku, she begged Rinzuku to take her life as she couldn't live with the shame. She apologized to Janus and forked herself over… Motive Video Yukuro's motive video was quite simple. The tattoo shop where she learned of her talent. Her safe space where she could truly be herself. Destroyed. She had to find out what happened to it. At all costs. Category:Student Category:Characters